Jimmy's Journey: Johto
by Chu-Taisho
Summary: Jimmy's first Journey through Johto is sure to be an eventful one. With a cute, purehearted female friend traveling wih him and an interesting rival, it's going to be an adventure neither Jimmy or Tsumi will forget! JimmyxOoc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame, but provide some good helpful criticism to help me improve. This story basically follows the storyline of the Pokemon Games Gold, Silver, and Crystal with a few changes.

Okay, this is a JimmyxOOC pairing. For everyone who thinks Jimmy and Marina belong together, I couldn't agree more with you, it's just that I wanted him to be with this girl that I invented myself. Don't worry she's nice. And there is a name change, Silver will be known as Eric in this.

Tsumi:nods I really am…

Jimmy:smiles and also nods You really are Tsumi.

Tsumi:blushes Th-thank you…

Chu: Errr…yeah, we're starting now. And now my muse, Demi, will do the disclaimer.

Demi…sighs Chu doesn't own any of these characters except Tsumi. She also does not own Pokemon.

Ch 1 : Meeting Tsumi 

Jimmy was walking down the path from New Bark Town to Cherrygrove City. He was on an assignment from Professor Elm to retrieve something from a mysterious man called Mr. Pokemon. He found it quiet odd by doing this, but he didn't mind. He had his Cyndaquil inside the pokeball that Professor Elm gave him, so he was confident that he would get there safely. A flash of black, pink, and green suddenly rushed past him as he then saw a somewhat small, pink-haired girl wearing black ran past him, holding a Chikorita in her arms. She was heading to Cherrygrove City as well, rushing to the Pokemon Center. Jimmy watched the girl run past him, seeing her Chikorita. ,aybe she got it from Professor Elm too. He quickly rushed after her and eventually reached the Pokemon Center, walking in to see where the girl was.

The girl was sitting in a chair, looking at her lap sadly. Jimmy saw a small tear dip onto her knee as he got closer to her and sat down next to her, smiling. "Hey there, why the long face?" he asked, seeing that she must have been sad about her Pokemon. She looked u at him and wiped her tears away before looking back at her lap. "My Chikorita is hurt…I'm really worried…" "Hmm…Did you get it from rofessor Elm?" he asked as he slowly pulled out a pokeball and released Cyndaquil, who happily looked up at the girl and stood on his head to amuse her. She looked at him again and smiled, nodding. "Yeah…" she said and looked down at Cyndaquil, smiling gently."I was wondering where it was…I wanted Cyndaquil, but I got Chikorita instead." She said as Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing you live in New Bark Town huh? Oh, and my name's Jimmy! What's yours?" he asked and smiled brightly, and so did Cyndaquil. She smiled and nodded. "I'm Tsumi. It's nice to finally see you up close Jimmy." "Huh? Professor told you about me?" he asked in a puzzled way. He was guessing she had either heard of him before or had seen him. She nodded again. "Well yes, and I've seen you around…" He smiled at her. "Heh, guess I'm popular then." He said softly and put Cyndaquil back into his pokeball. "So…how did your Chikorita get hurt?" He asked as she sighed. "Well, we were on our way here when this group of Geodude just started to attack us for no reason…it was awful…"

"Group of Geodude huh? That's awful." He said and saw Nurse Joy walking out, and also seeing her Chikorita. "Her your Chikortia is out." He said as he slowly walked over to Nurse Joy. Tsumi blinked and looked over at Nurse Joy, seeing Chikorita. "Chikorita!" she said and ran over. Nurse Joy smiled gently. "Your Chikorita is in perfect health. Just make sure to keep her safe and not push it too hard, okay?" she said, glad to see her okay. Jimmy was glad as well and handed Joy his pokeball and just asked for a checkup for his Cyndaquil. Tsumi icked up her Chikorita and hugged her gently. "Chikorita, I'm so glad you're okay." She said as Chikorita snuggled against her. Jimmy smiled at the and suddenly got a call on his PokeGear, answering it. "Hello?" "Ah Jimmy! Glad I could be able to get you!" "Oh Professor Elm! How are you?" Jimmy asked. "Doing fine of course! Have you reached Mr. Pokemon's house yet?" the professor asked as Jimmy shook his head. "Not yet Professor. But I've reached Cherrygrove City." Jimmy said and looked oer at Tsumi, wondering if she was listening. Tsumi smiled and looked at his PokeGear. "Is that Professor Elm?" she asked as Jimmy nodded. "Yep! Hey Professor!" he said, showing it to Tsumi. "Ah! Tsumi! I'm glad to see you're doing well. I hope your Chikorita is doing well and I see you've met Jimmy." He said as she nodded. "Mhm, he's really nice." She said an smiled at Jimmy. "Well I was going to leave the job of getting to Mr. Pokemon's house to Jimmy, but you're of course welcome to join him of he wishes." Said the Professor as Jimmy smiled. "Yeah! I'd love a travel buddy to come along with me! You up for that Tsumi?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded. "You bet!" "Great!" said Jimmy, looking back at his PokeGear. Alright you two! Just make sure you get to his house and back before nightfall. I've got some studying to take care of. Bye for now!" said the Professor and with that, he hung up.

Jimmy turned off his PokeGear and took his okeball that held Cyndaquil. "You ready Tsumi?" he asked as she nodded and put Chikorita down. "Yeah." "Alright then! Let's go!" he said and walked out of the Pokemon Center with Tsumi walking beside him and smiled, both of them starting to walk north towards Mr. Pokemon's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chu: Okay…the first chapter wasn't as popular than I thought it would be…but there's more! .

Demi:sighs How can you keep going like that? Don't get your hopes up, this story is bound to suck.

Chu:accesses hammerspace and hits him with a fan Quiet you! . 

Demi: OWW!

Chu: Jimmy, Disclaimer please. .

Jimmy: Chu does no own Pokemon. The only thing that is hers is Tsumi.

_Ch 2: Mr. Pokemon and…Trouble at the Lab!?_

An hour passed and they were almost there. "Phew…man…I'm beat. I'm just glad we're almost there. According to this map…the house should be right over the next hill." Jimmy said and put the ma away. Tsumi nodded and looked at him, also tired. "That's good." She said as they walked down the hill and eventually walked right up to the house. Jimmy knocked on the door as Tsumi stood next to him, waiting as the door unlocked and opened. A pleasant looking old man stood at the door, smiling at them. "Hello there." He said as Jimmy smiled back. "Hey there! You must be Mr. Pokemon! Professor Elm sent us!" he said as he noticed another man in the house, wearing a lab coat like Professor Elm. Mr. Pokemon smiled and nodded. "Ah yes. I've been expecting you. Please, come in." "Thanks!" Jimmy said as he walked in with Tsumi and Chikorita. "So what do you have for Professor Elm?" He asked.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to a desk, picking u an odd looking egg. "It's a mysterious Pokemon egg. I want him to take a look at it." "Whoa, an egg? Are you sure it's a Pokemon egg?" Jimmy asked as he looked at it with Tsumi. Mr. Pokemon nodded. "According to Professor Oak here, it is. Now I need you to take it to him." "W-w-w-ait a second...Professor Oak!?!" Jimmy said in total shock and belief. It was Professor Oak, THE GREATEST Pokemon researcher in the world. "Ah! So you're the two trainers that my old friend Elm talked about." Professor Oak said and walked over…seeing both Jimmy and Tsumi in awe. Tsumi blinked in disbelief. "No way…" she said as Mr. Pokemon looked at them. "I'm guessing this is a first for you two." He said as Jimmy nodded. "Y-yeah…" "Hehe. I guess any trainer who gets a first meeting is very nervous. Well, I did hear from Professor Elm about you two, and was hoping you could do me a favor." He said as he pulled out two strange red items and an odd looking pokeball. "Well first, these are the newest and latest models of the Pokedex. I want you two to have one and make a complete guide on Pokemon." He said and smiled, handing both of them a Pokedex. "Wow thanks! But what's with the pokeball?" Jimmy asked as Tsumi stared at the Pokedex in her hand, Chikorita jumping on her shoulder. "I'm sure Jimmy will be able to help you with your Pokedex Tsumi. Now then…this is a GS Ball." He said as he put it in Jimmy's hand. "My good friend Professor Ivy sent it to me…however, I'm unsure on how it works, or what it's used for. Nonetheless, I need you to take this to a Pokeball crafter. His name is Kurt and he lives in Azalea Town. You may ask Professor Elm when you two get back home." Said Professor Oak as he looked at them. Wow…I'll do my best Professor." Said Jimmy while looking at the GS Ball, then at Tsumi as Mr. Pokemon handed her the egg. "Don't forget to take this to him." He said as he placed it in her arms. Tsumi took the egg from him and nodded, smiling a bit. "Okay." She said as Jimmy smiled at Professor Oak. "Well, it was very nice meeting you Professor Oak!" said Jimmy, shaking his hand. "Alright then, I've got a few things to take care of back in Goldenrod City. You two take care!" he said as he walked out and then was gone.

"Well Tsumi, isn't this awesome?" Jimmy asked her, smiling happily. Not only did they got to meet Professor Oak, but they also got a very mysterious egg and Pokedex's! Tsumi looked at him and nodded, smiling. "Yeah." She said and looked down at the egg. Mr. Pokemon smiled at them. "Would you like to stay here and rest a while?" He asked as Jimmy nodded. "Sure. We could use the rest anyway. Thanks so much Mr. Pokemon." Said Jimmy as they all sat around his home and rested a while.

It was soon time for then to go and Jimmy stood up, taking the egg and putting it into his bag before he walked out the door. "Thanks again Mr. Pokemon! See ya!" he said and walked out with Tsumi and her Chikorita. Mr. Pokemon smiled and waved as they left. "Goodbye you two!" Jimmy waved back, then suddenly got a call from Professor Elm. "Hello?" **"Jimmy! It's a disaster!!! It…umm…it's terrible!!! I…I don't know what to do…"** "Huh? Professor, calm down. What happened?" **"Get back to the lab immediately!!"** Elm said and hung up. "Tsumi! Something happened at the lab!" He said as Tsumi gasped and picked up Chikorita, starting to run back to Cherrygrove City with Jimmy.

Chu: Well? Didja love it? Didja, didja, didja!?

Demi:rolls his eyes and hits her head gently Just tell them your idea.

Chu: . ….It's a good thing you're cute….yeah so, anyway! We all know what the egg will hatch into, but I want you to tell me what you want it to be and I'll make the descision depending on how nmany people want the same as me. Okay, the choices are Pichu, Togepi, Smoochum, and Cleffa. Vote for ONE of them please. Comment and Review! .


End file.
